


Watching Him

by ClaraTheFabulous



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraTheFabulous/pseuds/ClaraTheFabulous
Summary: Proprioception: the awareness of the position and movement of the bodyHis is as much mine asMine is his.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Watching Him

Sunny afternoons, juicy apricots, and fig trees

Loose men’s shirts and shorts

Vague declarations, shy looks,

Lying in bed hoping he’d come in

He signs off with “later”

His laugh is larger than life,

Boisterous

American

His personality is as big as him

Towering, tall

He is authoritative

Demanding,

Controlling,

“Play it again,'' he says

Not a question

Inevitably,

The urge to disobey

A surge of something,

Anger,

Rebelliousness,

Flirtatiousness, perhaps

And I will play it again, 

Eventually,

He will hate the way I

Change it

Adapt,

Newfound value in the old

He’s left

He’s  _ left _

I play it again, 

How he wants it

An apology,

A request for his forgiveness

For his attention

Just a look,

A word

Just one,

Please

He returns

I run through each note

He sits behind me

Apologizing to every rushed sound,

As if every silent moment is another added to a counter

Until he leaves again

I cannot see him

But I feel his presence.

Proprioception:

The awareness of the position of the body

His is as much mine as

Mine is his.

Later over the summer,

He gifts me with my first kiss with a man

I feel

Young

Clueless, out of my depth

He looks at me with admiration

I cannot meet his eyes

Grass on lips like a kiss.

Cold water,

Blue water,

My water,

Watching him dip his hands in,

Swish around, 

Cupping it between his larger hands

Washing his face with it,

Watching me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a class, but thought it might be nice to be up on ao3. I know it's really short, but this was my weird way of wrapping my head around Elio as a character. 
> 
> I also noticed that it had been over a year since I last posted. More cmbyn fanfic coming soon, probably. No promises, but I want to try.
> 
> I adore comments! Questions comments concerns you know what to do.
> 
> X  
> Clara


End file.
